In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different point-of-sale (POS) devices, including mobile POS devices. Merchants may use these mobile POS devices to engage in transactions with customers at different locations. For instance, a taxi driver may use a mobile POS device to charge a passenger for a taxi ride. In another example, a street vendor may use a mobile POS device to charge a customer for an item purchased from the street vendor. In part because of the mobile nature of these POS devices, the POS devices may sometimes lack network connectivity and, hence, may operate in an offline mode, as opposed to an online mode.